weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Countryball Roleplay-1
* Finn168719Finnittaniaball: What should we do to anschluss the Blue Army? * Addemup9001 has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 7:00Addemup9001.... * hi * 7:01ArmageddongeeITAHi addem * Armageddonball: Does it hold any clay? * 7:02Addemup9001dead chat * 7:02Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yep. * 7:02ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Leave it to me! I have to raise up my prestige! * not really * Armageddonball: AFTER TWO FREAKIN' DEFEATS I SHALL RAISE AGAIN! * 7:03Finn168719Finnittaniaball: And they are gibbing Clay quickly. * 7:03ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Oh sure, i'll reform my army! * The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 7:04Addemup9001Hi reg * 7:05Finn168719ARBall is actually Awesome-ish Region * The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. * Addemup9001 has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. * 7:07ArmageddongeeITAoh okay * 7:08Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I heard that Finn is married to Yoko in the RPverse. * 7:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I know * 7:09Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Which they had twin children. * 7:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Hey Finnitania, i wanna invite you to see a thing. * 7:10Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Ok. * 7:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Follow me! * 7:11Finn168719Finnittaniaball follows Armageddonball * 7:11ArmageddongeeITA(° Armageddon Legion And look the reform) * Armageddonball: Here, enter this building. * 7:12Finn168719Finnittaniaball: As you say so. * FInnittaniaball enters the building. * 7:12ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Here people, welcome the new member of our organizations! * There are many second-rate powers of the Trolliverse * Armageddonball: Welcome Finnitania to the O.S.C.U.R.I. * 7:15Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Let's see what the Hetalia version of us are up to? * 7:16ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Okay? * Hiddenlich has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 7:18Finn168719Hello Lich * 7:18HiddenlichHello * 7:19ArmageddongeeITAHi lich * 7:19HiddenlichHey Armageddon * 7:20ArmageddongeeITAHow are you? * 7:20HiddenlichGood * 7:21ArmageddongeeITAWe were countryball-roleplaying. Wanna join? * 7:21HiddenlichSure * 7:22Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I wonder what to do about the Blue Army threat? * 7:22ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Well, whatever. I need something that can rise my prestige up again! * Armageddonball: Why not just ignore them? They act like they're invincible but it's just a group of whimps. * They don't even have a page! * 7:23Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Lol. * 7:23HiddenlichKeejod Ball: Why are you against the Blue Army, Finnittania * 7:23Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Because i feared that they might conquer the entire trolliverse. * 7:24HiddenlichKeejod Ball: How so? * 7:24ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: *Laughs unstoppably* * Armageddonball: Hell, even i when i was a great power couldn't * ! * 7:24HiddenlichKeejod Ball: The only nation I would see conquer the entire Trolliverse is the UGU * 7:25Finn168719Finnittaniaball: And then they would even try to summon the Ultra Awakening Object to enslave us all. * 7:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: And they're the least warmongerers. * 7:25HiddenlichKeejod Ball: It would be a horrible place to live in, but their military is one of the best * 7:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: No Finnitania, after my army's reform no one could ever conquer me! * 7:26HiddenlichKeejod Ball: How many times have the Arlics reformed? Let's count... * 7:26Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I see. * 7:26HiddenlichKeejod Ball: 81 times. * 7:26Finn168719Blue Armyball appears, but bigger * 7:26ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Mphf! I don't need to do like those losers! * 7:26Finn168719Blue Armyball: BLUE ARMY STRONK! * 7:26HiddenlichKeejod Ball: They are just fundamentalist barbarians * Keejod Ball: They Fremmlins shouldn't have loosened their grip on them * 7:27ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I shall reconquer my outer territories... * 7:27HiddenlichKeejod Ball: How is the relationship going with the Greegeeverse now? * 7:27ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Aka the Xyean Galaxies and the Crystalverse! * Armageddonball: Well, not that bad. I wanna sign a treaty with them. * 7:27Finn168719Finnittaniaball: And then i shall attack the Greegeeverse with assistance of Penwardia, and Finnterica. * 7:28HiddenlichKeeled Ball: Oh the Xyean... * *Keejod * Keejod Ball: Isn't the Arlic holy land? * *That the * 7:28Finn168719Finntericaball: Muh democracy! * 7:28ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Well, the Greegeeverse owns just half of the Xyean, while the Arlic Covenant owns the other half, the Crystalverse and they're still doing s**t with the Forbidden Universe! * Armageddonball: I don't know, if it was why would they split it? * 7:29HiddenlichKeejod Ball: Maybe the Arlics would just take the important parts to their theology * 7:29Finn168719Roman Empireball appears * 7:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Well, i'll conquer the Arlics! * 7:29Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I'll conquer the Greegeeverse, while sending assistances to you. * 7:30ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Oh, thanks Finnitania. * Armageddonball: I'll reconquer the half of these galaxies. * 7:30Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Your welcome. * Finnittaniaball: Oh hey Roman Empireball. * 7:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: My master! * 7:31Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Would you like some tea? * 7:32ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Hey Keejod? * 7:32HiddenlichYingor Spleegeegia Ball (YSB) : Keejod! * Keejod Ball: What is it Armageddon? * YSB is fighting with the Arlic Covenant * 7:33ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Do you have any enemy? * 7:34Finn168719Finnittaniaball, Finntericaball, and Penwardiaball started attacking Greegeeverseball * 7:34ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball walks to YSB * Armageddonball: Need some help? * 7:34HiddenlichKeejod Ball: Relationships with the UGG aren't going well. But my only enemy at the moment is the Ar- * Arlic Covenant Ball: GIVE ME A FOURTH, AND I WILL SPOT! * YSB: YOU WILL HAVE TO ASK MY GUARDIAN THAT QUESTION! * YSB: Yes, that would be nice. * 7:35ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: What the bloody hell is going on? * 7:35HiddenlichKeejod Ball: HEY! Get off YSB, Arlic! * 7:35ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball takes an accordion * Armageddonball: I'm ready to REMOVE! * 7:36Finn168719Finnittaniaball 2 (which represents Finnittaniaball assisting Armageddonball) appears * Finnittaniaball 2: Time to remove Arlics. * Finnittaniball 2 started playing a piano * 7:36HiddenlichArlic Covenant Ball: I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD ARGUE WITH ME! YSB IS TRYING TO CONSPIRE AGAINST YOU, AND IS THROWING ROCKS AT US! * Keejod Ball: Bullcrap. * 7:36ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I don't care! *Starts playing Accordion* I WANT REVENG! * 7:36HiddenlichYSB: *Nervously chuckles* Yes, yes... * 7:37ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Either you give me back what was mine or i'll destroy you§! * 7:37Finn168719Finnittaniaball 2: I say we destroy the Arlics right now. * 7:37ArmageddongeeITA* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocW3fBqPQkU plays in the Background* * 7:37HiddenlichArlic Covenant Ball: WHY DON'T YOU BARK AT GREEGEEVERSE! HE HELPED! * Arlic Covenant Ball: THAT IS MY HOLY LAND YOU WANT! * 7:37Finn168719Penwardiaball 2 appears * Penwardiaball 2 started playing a trumpet * 7:38ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: BECAUSE YOU'RE MY ENEMY! YOU'RE STILL SENDING ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS AT THE FORBIDDEN UNIVERSE AND STILL HOLD THE CRYSTALVERSE! * YOU STRIKED ME FOR NO REASON IN FAKEGEE WAR VII! * 7:38Finn168719Greegeeverse was thrown at the Arlic Covenant Ball covered in bruises * 7:39HiddenlichArlic Covenant Ball: YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LET MY PEOPLE COME VISIT THE ANCIENT PYRAMIDS! YOU ONLY BLEW UP THEIR TRANSPORTS! * 7:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: ...Huh? .....Really? The governor was a real a**hole! * 7:39Finn168719Finnittaniaball, Finntericaball, and Penwardiaball started charging at the Greegeeverse * 7:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Okay, let's settle for this! * Armageddon Armyball helps Finnitania * 7:40HiddenlichGreegeeverse: GRAS GOT GICE! * 7:40Finn168719Finnittaniaball 2: Hey look, your buddy Greegeeverse is being removed Darlics! * 7:40HiddenlichGreegeeverse is puking FFR everywhere * 7:40Finn168719Finnittaniaball 2: Oh you no you don't! * Finnittaniaball 2 merges back into Finnittaniaball * 7:40ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Arlic! I ask you to settle this with a treaty! * 7:41Finn168719Finnittaniaball hits the Greegeeverse with a piano * 7:41Hiddenlich*The Arlic Covenant Ball is gone * 7:41ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: ....Freaking coward. * 7:41HiddenlichKeejod Ball: THAT SLIPPERY B*ST*RD! * 7:41Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yep, what a big fat coward. * 7:41HiddenlichYSB: Only took southern Spleegeegia, but who cares, he's a jerk. * 7:42ArmageddongeeITAViceroyalty Of Sazeliaball: Daddy, will i get back the Crystalverse? *He's cutten in half* Armageddonball: I'll try, kid! * 7:42HiddenlichUGG Ball appears * 7:42Finn168719Finnittania: Bloody hell! the Countryballs are fighting each and GERMANY! * 7:42HiddenlichUGG Ball: WHAT'S ALL OF THIS FIGHTING ABOUT?!?! * 7:42ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: For now, take this! *He restored partially his lower body giving him the Radiantverse* * 7:42Finn168719Finnittania stares at UGGBall * 7:42ArmageddongeeITA(Who's UGG?) * 7:42Finn168719United Gees Galaxy * 7:43HiddenlichUGG Ball: I was sleeping you know! * 7:43ArmageddongeeITA(Oh okay) * Armageddonball: That Arlic bastard won't give me back the Crystalverse! * 7:43Finn168719Finnittania grabs Finnittaniaball * 7:43HiddenlichUGG Ball: Territory troubles aye? * 7:43ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Inferiority complexes, UGG.... * 7:43Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Oh look, the Hetalian version of me is grabing me. * 7:43HiddenlichUGG Ball: He still owes my a pack of gum for losing that bet! * 7:43Finn168719grabbing* * 7:44Hiddenlich*Me * UGG Ball: Do you want to kill him? * Keejod Ball: We don't need your help, UGG. * 7:44ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Yes! I want to retake what's mine and if he still doesn't surrender i'll take his motherland! * 7:44Finn168719Finnittania: We don't even need help Germany. * 7:45HiddenlichKeejod Ball: You will just create more instability within that region * 7:45Finn168719Finnittania: Let Great Britain, Roman Empire, America, and the Celtics, and the Keejod take care of it * 7:45ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Then how can i become a credible power again!? Only the bloody and powerful countries in the Trolliverse become important! * 7:45Finn168719Finnittania: Oh, and why the heck did i call myself great britain. * Finnittaniaball: And why did i called United Gees Galaxy Germany? * 7:46ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: AND THAT FREAKING COMMUNISTS INVADED ME, SHOWING THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN THE ALLIANCE WITH THE NORISHES! * 7:46Finn168719Finnittaniaball: And why did i called Armageddon Kingdom, Roman Empire. * 7:46HiddenlichUGG Ball: Whatever. It doesn't matter. * 7:46ArmageddongeeITABeegeeball: Because that's pretty much it * 7:46Finn168719Finntericaball: Freaking commies. * Finntericaball: Let Finnterica take care of it. * 7:46ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Everything i try doesn't work! * 7:47Finn168719Finnittania lets go of Finnittaniaball * 7:47ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: So i can only become bloodier and warmongerer, so that i'll solve my problems by KILLING THEM§! * 7:47Finn168719Finnittania: Armageddon Kingdom, you got to see the Countryballs arguing with each other. * 7:47HiddenlichUGG Ball: *To Finnterica* At least I didn't bomb the Scionese for having simple bombs when reports lied that he had weapons of mass destruction. * 7:48ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Oh really? //What about making Armagetia's hetalia version a girl? ok idk * 7:48Finn168719Think so * 7:48HiddenlichUGG Ball: That region may be silent now, but millions died * 7:48ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: The Scionese? Oh, that war was so funny! * Armageddonball: It was easy and i've got a bunch of territories to transform into military bases * 7:48Finn168719Finnterica: Yo dude! * 7:48ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: They're so cute! * Armagetia: I wanna kick them * 7:49HiddenlichKeejod Ball: Embarrassing part for Finnterican military reconnaissance * 7:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Mmmh... *Takes a map of the Trolliverse* Who should i invade next? * 7:49Finn168719Finnittania: Blue Army. * 7:50HiddenlichKeejod Ball: Why not the People's Republic of Chinagee? * 7:50ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Mmmmh.... are they communists? * 7:50Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Or even North Koreegee. * 7:50HiddenlichKeejod Ball: Yes * 7:50ArmageddongeeITA*Armageddonball is seen in a giant tank with weapons of mass destruction behind him* * 7:50Finn168719Finntericaball: Time to kick some Commies' *sses! * 7:50ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: LET'S DO THAT! * 7:50Finn168719Finntericaball pulls out the shotgun * Finnittaniaball is seen riding a mecha * Finnittaniaball: I will assist you in a fight. * 7:51HiddenlichKeejod Ball gets in a bomber * UGG Ball: If they hack me, I will kill you all! * 7:51ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Be careful, little ones. * 7:51Finn168719Finnittania: Yeah, becareful. * Finn168719: I know that Hetalia Fangirls will pair Finnittania with Armagetia, but at least it's not yaoi. * 7:52ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Hetalia me, send me in North Koreagee! Time to have revenge! * *Armagetia kicks Armageddonball into space, making him land in North Koreagee* * Armagetia: What the hell is that guy saying? * 7:53Finn168719Finn168719: To p*ss off Yaoi Fangirls. * Finnittania kicks Finnittaniaball into space, making him land into the same location Armageddonball goes to. * 7:54ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I'll conquer this useless land of asian weegees! Keejod? UGG? * 7:55Finn168719Finnittaniaball: So, shall we split half of the territories? * Finntericaball: It's time to liberate the sh*t out of North Koreagee. * 7:55ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: What about you help me taking over this and then i help you with Chinagee? * 7:56Finn168719Finntericaball: Heck yeah! * Finnittaniaball: Sure. * 7:56ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: *Takes out a bazooka* Where are the other guys? * 7:56Finn168719North Koreagee ambushes the 3 * Finnittaniaball: It's an ambush! * 7:56HiddenlichI have to go * 7:57Finn168719bye * 7:57ArmageddongeeITAgtg * *bye * Armageddonball: Awwww, that's so cute! Can i keep it? * 7:57Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Sure you can. * 7:58ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball puts a costume on North Koreagee * Hiddenlich has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. * 7:58Finn168719Finnittaniaball gives North Koreagee a bow * Which is a clothing, not a weapon * 7:59ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Now you're the viceroyalty of Sillia * North Koreageeball: Wot * 7:59Finn168719Finnittaniaball: What should we change your name into? * 7:59ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Is Sillia good enough? Oh no. * 7:59Finn168719Finnittaniaball: It's good enough. * 8:00ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Viceroyalty of Katai! * 8:00Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Sounds like a good name. * 8:00ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I know! * *Meanwhile* * Armagetia: *Reads tomorrow's journal* Mmmh, let's see... Oh, they conquered North Koreagee! * 8:01Finn168719Finnittania: Yeah. * Finnittania: Looks like you got a new roommate. * 8:02ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: More like a slave! *Laughs* * 8:02Finn168719Finnittania laughs along * Finnittania: Looks like we are going to invade Chinagee next. * Finnittania: Along with the bastard son of mine. * 8:02ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Yeah, but i'm not gonna take any territory, i just wanted revenge. * Pickleodeon has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 8:03ArmageddongeeITAHi pickle! * Pickleodeon has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. * 8:03ArmageddongeeITAwell whatever * 8:03Finn168719Finnittania checks his computer and sees that horrible pairing called USUK (Weegeepedia version) * Finnittania: Oh god why, i'm being paired with my son! * 8:04ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: BLOODY HELL, THAT'S INCEST! * 8:04Finn168719Finnittania: THAT'S F*CKING INCEST AND YAOI CRAP! * 8:05ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: THAT'S LIKE ME MAKING A GANG BANG WITH MY VICEROYALTIES! * 8:05Finn168719Finnittania: Oh god. * 8:05ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: ....Not that i would even ever think about doing something like that, heh. * 8:05Finn168719Finnittania sees a random pairing called UKAK (at least it's not yaoi) * 8:06ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Are these fans even serious * 8:06Finn168719Finnittania: They are just typical Hetalia fans. * 8:06ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: They're a bunch of retarded guys * 8:07Finn168719Finnittania: They are more like girls. * 8:07ArmageddongeeITA*Meanwhile, in North Koreagee Armageddonball has done every war crime he has thought of* * Armageddonball: Slavery, rape, mass killing.... do you remember any other war crime, guys? * 8:08Finn168719Finnittania: I remember when i commited a war crime. * Finnittaniaball*] * 8:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Such as? * 8:09Finn168719Finnittaniaball: When i sended Awakenists to death camps. * Finnittaniaball: As of removing Awakenists from the Permises. * 8:09ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: What are awakenists? * 8:10Finn168719Finnittaniaball: People who worshipped a fusion as a god called the Ultra Awakening Object. * Finnittaniaball: Oh yeah, i also removed Homosex. * Finnittaniaball: And Kebab. * 8:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Whoa. * Armageddonball: Well, already done that. * 8:13Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I shall conquer Chinagee. * Finnittaniaball: And rename it to Finntreston. * 8:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Okay, i'll help you! * 8:15Finn168719Finnittaniaball and Armageddonball goes to Chinagee, and sees Chinageeball and Chinagee * Finnittaniaball: Chinagee's a girl! * Chinagee: Why did you always mistaken me for a woman! * Chinagee: I'm a man, not a woman! * 8:15ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: WHATEVER! * 8:16Finn168719Chinagee hits Armageddonball with a frying pan * 8:16ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: HEY! DON'T TRY HITTING MY COUNTERPART! * 8:17Finn168719Chinageeball body slams Armagetia * Finnittania: Did you even hit a girl! * 8:18ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Hey, you shouldn't hit a girl! * Armagetia kicks Chinageeball * 8:18Finn168719Finnittania began punching Chinagee in the face * *Chinagee looks like China from Hetalia * 8:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: *Carries Chinageeball to Finnitaniaball* Here it is, my friend! * 8:20Finn168719Finnittaniaball puts the costume on Chinageeball * TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 8:20ArmageddongeeITAHi TMKS * 8:20Finn168719Hello TMKS * Finnittaniaball: You are now Finntreston. * TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. * 8:21ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Oh, the sweet sensation of conquering new lands! I feel better now! * 8:22Finn168719Finnittania: And i got a new slave. * 8:23ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Have fun, Asians are hard workers. * 8:23Finn168719Finnittania: Yep. * 8:24ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Now, time to work on secret technology! BYE FINNITANIA! *Runs away* * 8:24Finn168719Finnittania: Bye Armagetia. * 8:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I need finance reforms because of this new little guy!ù * 8:26Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Sure thing. * 8:26ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Well, what do we do now? * 8:27Finn168719Finnittania: I heard of a UKAK Fanfiction when Armagetia and I got married and became an unstoppable Kingdom. * 8:27ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: In the RPVerse once Armageddongee and NourGodly1592 made a personal union between their kingdoms! * 8:28Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I see kindly sir. * Finnittaniaball: Hetaboos doesn't even know what Invade means, which they thought that Invade means rape. * 8:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Whoa! So stupid! * 8:30Finn168719Finnittaniaball: They sure are stupid. * Finnittaniaball: Heck, they giggled at the word Invade because they think it means to have s*x. * 8:32ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: THIS MAKES ME WANNA INVADE THEM! * 8:32Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I will show them how invade actually means. * Finnittaniaball: Like i invaded Chinagee and it actually means like beating the sh*t of them. * 8:33ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Be careful, idiots some times are the thoughests. * 8:33Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yeah. * Finnittaniaball: Which means Noiria and Armagetia are married in the RPverse. * Finnittaniaball: Except that Noiria is a man. * 8:34ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Well, just for a short time! * 8:35Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Which means they divorced. * 8:35ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: They had too many enemies and Armagetia is jealous of Noiria's luck, and so do i! * 8:35Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yep. * 8:36ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Is Noiria a man in our Dimension too? * 8:36Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yep. * 8:37ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Why has he so much luck?! * 8:38Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I don't know why. * 8:38ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: He's always right and he always wins everything! * 8:38Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I bet he would lose in another war. * 8:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I bet not! Hell, i beated him but i gained nothing but an useless piece of land that contains ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! * 8:40Finn168719Finnittaniaball: He is such a cheating bastard. * 8:41ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I mean, we're allies, we're friends.... but he always can into everything! * 8:42Finn168719Finnittaniaball: And we never know if he cannot into stuff. * 8:43ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Sob... he didn't even lose anything in the Great Invasion war! That's not fair! * 8:43Finn168719Finnittaniaball: That's not fair either! * Finnittaniaball: I lose the Scionverse! * Finnittaniaball: From Germa- i mean UGG! * 8:44ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: And i'm into a constant economical and energetical crysis! * ADgee has come to chat. Weegee has followed. * 8:45Finn168719Hello AD * 8:45ADgeewhere did go * 909 * 8:46ArmageddongeeITAHe didn't join chat since he left * 8:46Finn168719He left the chat before you came. * 8:46ADgeeawww dangit * what about the other RP * with wc and lich * 8:47Finn168719Lich roleplayed with me and ArmageddongeeITA * 8:47ADgeeawwww * 8:47Finn168719and then he has to go. * 8:47ADgeei lost it * 8:47ArmageddongeeITAYeha * 8:47ADgeebut anyways * 8:47ArmageddongeeITAWell, we did a countryball rp, nothing special * 8:47ADgeelet me get on this one * 8:47ArmageddongeeITAsure * 8:47ADgeeARBall : Ay people. * 8:47ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Hi AR... * 8:47Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Hello AR. * Finnittaniaball: We are talking about Noiria right now. * 8:48ADgeeARBall : Noiria? What's going up now? * 8:48ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: That he didn't lose anything in the Great Invasion war, and he's always luckier than us! * 8:49ADgeeARBall : Hm... * 8:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Even you lost something! * 8:49ADgeeARBall : What did I lost? * ARBall : Oh yeah,the dylobstian war.....all those people... * 8:50Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I lost the Scionverse in the Great Invasion war. * 8:51ADgeeARBall : We should do something about it. * 8:51ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I'm planning to annex the Arlics. * 8:52Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I'm planning to annex the Greegeeverse. * Finnittaniaball: And btw, did you committed a war crime before AR? * 8:52ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Can i retake the other half of the Xyean galaxies if you do? * 8:53Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Because Armageddon and i committed a war crime before. * Finnittaniaball: Sure. * 8:53ADgeeARBall : War crime? I don't remember * 8:54Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I commited war crime by sending Cultists to the death camps. * 8:55ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I didn't. For now. * 8:55Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Do you want to meet your Hetalia counterpart AR? * 8:56ADgeeARBall : Anyways I'm planning to mix together some terrain of the ADlaxy and some of an abandoned galaxy and unhabited,to form the Awesome Regionish Star Cluster. * 8:56ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Okay ARBall. * 8:56ADgeeRegionist* * ARBall : Which this way,I guess I'll grow a little. * ARBall : The abandoned galaxy is called Mauntrion. * 8:58ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Yeah, i see you're pretty small... * 8:58ADgeeARBall : Yeah... * 8:59Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I see. * Finnittaniaball witness that the UKAKverse was formed * Finnittaniaball: A universe was formed.... * 9:00ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Uh-Oh... * 9:01Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I hope Finnittania-Armagetia didn't suffered a huge debt. * 9:01ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I hope they don't notice that! * 9:02ADgeeARBall : Notice what? * 9:03Finn168719Finnittaniaball: A hetalia pairing universe. * 9:03ADgeeARBall : ...... * ARBall : Crud. * 9:03Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Between a hetalia version of me, and a hetalia version of Armageddon Kingdom except that Hetalia Armageddon Kingdom is Armagetia and Armagetia is a female. * 9:04ADgeeARBall : ............. * ARBall : Anyways * 9:04ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Oh guys it's happening * 9:04ADgeeARBall : ? * 9:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: I'M TURNINGI IN PURE WAR MODE * 9:05Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Let's explore this universe. * 9:05ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: *with dumb eyes* War? * 9:05ADgeeARBall : Oh boy.. * 9:06Finn168719A portal to UKAK universe opens and Finnittaniaball goes to the portal * 9:06ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: *Looks at ARBall* Can into war? * 9:06ADgeeARBall gets into the portal and brings Armageddonball * 9:07Finn168719Finnittaniaball: This is of weird. * 9:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: i into war yuo * 9:07ADgeeARBall : Once again,crud. * 9:07Finn168719Finnittaniaball: I can into war 2. * Finnittaniaball sees Finnittania and Armagetia, taller that what they are * 9:08ADgeeARBall : Why I'm the one here with good english. * ARBall sees those too * ARBall : Tripel Crud. * 9:09ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia: Huh, what's up with this Universe? * 9:10ADgeeARBall : Oh boy. * ARBall's spelling breaks too * ARBall : There hello,Armagetia. * 9:11Finn168719Finnittania reads the Marriage certificate between Finnittania and Armagetia * http://orig08.deviantart.net/3d2e/f/2010/197/0/e/marriage_certificate_blank_by_aedem.png a template of a Marriage Certificate * 9:11ADgee(Ok i'm not good with broken english) * 9:11Finn168719not good with broken english too * Finnittaniaball* * 9:12ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Oh, here they're are! * Armagetia: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL... * 9:12Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Looks like Armagetia cannot into debts now. * Finnittaniaball: And Noiria is going to be jealous of the size. * 9:13ADgeeARBall : Waht the helly blood. * 9:13ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Does that mean that we're united too? * 9:13ADgeeARBall : Crud... * 9:13Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yep. * 9:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddonball: Is this a good thing? * 9:14Finn168719Finnittaniaball: Yes.